el renacimiento
by NEW CHALENGER
Summary: una criatura antes llamada humana se encuentra en una aventura que podria terminar mal para todos los seres vivos aventura,misterio,romance,horror,gore,suspenso,humor,esenas lemmon,causante de delirios de persecucion
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar a contar el fic quiero decir algo sobre dimentioncreator, tal vez algunos ya lo sepan, pero el murió… murió porque fue suplantado por MK2X3M, ambos somos la misma persona, pero el original es MK2X3M, es el sobrenombre que uso en esta página, pero en general uso MK2.

Todos los nombres de usuarios tienen un significado y el mío no es la excepción, MK2 viene de la palabra "marcados" la razón de eso es que a los 12 años (ahora tengo 16) fui a el trabajo de mi tío en una constructora, para ganar algo de dinero, entonces mientras bajábamos en un andamio de un decimo piso un amigo de mi tío quiso hacerse el gracioso y paro el andamio con un solo freno lo que causo que uno de los cables de seguridad se cortara (los andamios poseen 4 cables, dos que son los que aseguran la bajada pero dos más para no lamentarse, principalmente porque siempre trabajaban a grandes alturas)en fin, el cable me golpeo me dejo un corte desde el hombro derecho hasta el muslo derecho la lesión no fue grave en si, solo corría el riesgo de desangrarme, pero me salgo del tema y aunque no fue grave, la cicatriz quedo enorme, mi familia no tenia tanto dinero para un tratamiento para borrar la cicatriz y quede con esa cicatriz, me acostumbre a ella y ahora me gusta, no me imagino sin ella ya que cuando me puse a practicar boxeo (en lo cual estoy comenzando y me han dicho que soy bueno) y me apodaron con el nombre de "el guerrero marcado" y de ahí saque el nombre de MK2 bueno esa es una pequeña explicación y ahora comencemos con el fic hildspc,arroba,

¡Atención! el personaje de la siguiente historia tiene rasgos en común conmigo, incluyendo algunas partes de su forma física y psicológica, pero no soy yo

En un desolado lugar que daba la impresión de que antes estaba lleno de vida, tal vez lo parecería si tuviera un poco mas de color… aparte de los posones y manchas rojas que habían por todos lados, los esqueletos también cortaban la impresión, por las calles de ese lugar había un adolecente caminando a las afueras de ese pueblo, mientras lo hacía pateo un cráneo un poco raro el adolecente miro con pena se agacho tomo el cráneo y dijo:

-hm, incluso los dioses mueren ¿no discord?-dijo entre sonriendo y siguió su camino y llego a las afueras del pueblo, se cargo en una roca dibujo una cámara con grabadora y empezó a hablarle

-Hola, mi nombre ficticio es mk2, hace algún tiempo lo cambie, como hace…mmm, no se cuanto llevo aquí, pero no quiero adelantar nada,(deprimido) aunque ya nadie puede escucharme, todos han muerto por mi culpa, pero eso no me deprime porque la salvación está al alcance de mi mano, pero tengo miedo de que cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, me sigan odiando, por eso estoy grabando esto para mi amigo, firestorm quien fue el único que me ayudo que no me odio, gracias amigo, pero como seguramente no recordaran nada aparte de que me odian, les contare la historia-dijo mk2 entonces cerró los ojos para recordar dentro de su mente estaba todo en blanco pero una explosión de color y se vio a sí mismo al comienzo de su historia

Siento escribir tan poco, las opiniones vendrán después siento ser tan iopuda y escribir con retraso pero mañana o hoy mismo subo el siguiente capítulo, solo le faltan unos pequeños detalles gracias por su comprensión adiós


	2. el comienso, pero no el principio

Anteriormente

Bueno sin más que decir les contare la historia-entonces Mk cerró los ojos y se concentro, su mente estaba en blanco y el parado en el centro, entonces hubo una explosión de color y todo cambio a un escenario completamente diferente-

(Desde ahora narra en 1ra persona)

Me encontraba dormido, pero recuerdo completamente lo que soñé, a decir verdad jamás lo olvidare: estaba acostado en una camilla al parecer, tenía los ojos vendados y escuchaba unas voces masculinas,

¿?1-¿está seguro de hacer esto señor?

¿?2-si, estoy completamente seguro que es al que hemos buscado

¿?1-lástima que tengamos tan poco tiempo

¿?2-si, pero debe superarlo

¿?1-¿de verdad está seguro?

¿?2-solo hay una manera de averiguarlo-entonces sentí como se acercaba a mi pude sentir su respiración cerca de mi oreja y me dijo una palabra, una sola palabra que cambio mi ser, una palabra que no puedo pronunciar, mi cuerpo se estremeció

¿?1-si es él, señor, lo logro, lo encontró

¿?2-si, al parecer si, la palabra surgirá efecto en 24 horas

¿?1-¿24? horas, eso es todo lo que nos queda

¿?2-como tu dijiste amigo, lástima que quede tan poco tiempo

¿?1-pero por lo menos sabemos que está a salvo

¿?2-si, tienes razón, venga despertémoslo-entonces ¿?1 me quito la venda de los ojos, aunque yo solo pude ver una luz blanca, no pude ver la cara de los hombres que habían hablado, pero alcance a divisar algo, un libro con la portada roja, sin título y con un dibujo que jamás olvidare: un sol negro con un ojo rojo delante, acto seguido, desperté, estaba exaltado, asustado y sudando completamente, me levante al baño para lavarme la cara y cuando me mire al espejo, me quede pasmado, mi cara era diferente, una cicatriz que había en mi labio desapareció, mi cara adelgazo, mi pelo que siempre estaba desordenado… Ho bueno seguía igual de desordenado, entonces mire mis brazos y mi cuerpo en sí, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, mi cuerpo estaba más definido y con un poco mas de musculatura ,me sentía genial, pero extrañamente cansado como si me hubiese ejercitado por meses sin parar, apague la luz del baño para volver a dormir y me percate de algo, mis ojos emitían un leve brillo carmesí, no pude evitar pensar en la portada de ese dibujo, pero el cansancio volvió a mi mente y saco a el libro de su lugar,

"¿que paso?"-pensé y luego de unos segundos me quede dormido, no soñé nada mas esa noche.

Al día siguiente me desperté preparado para ir a la escuela y me vestí como siempre: una camisa, un pantalón, ambos de colegio, no era obligación la corbata así que no la ocupaba mientras bajaba me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle, yo creo que mi mamá se va a percatar de mi "sutil" cambio, baje lo mas disimuladamente posible, pero como mi madre pareciera que tuviera un radar que detecta incluso a una hormiga, me noto.

Madre- oh veo que despertaste temprano, pero tienes que estar preparado, hoy es tu ultimo día de clases (se siente genial leer eso) debes estar contento, mírate, ya eres todo un hombre y aunque solo tienes 18 has crecido mucho-dio un suspiro y luego me sirvió el desayuno y no se dio cuenta de mi casi imperceptible cambio.

Comí el desayuno y me despedí de mi madre (mi padre nos abandono) y me fui, no sabía porque pero sentía que era la última vez que la iba a ver.

Llegue al colegio y me recibieron mis amigos, me felicitaron y yo a ellos, estábamos muy felices, pero siempre tiene que llegar alguien a fastidiar y siempre el que fastidia, es el más fuerte, atlético y popular de la escuela, en este caso un mismo tipo de nuestro curso: Mark Andrés, "el fabuloso" Mark Andrés

Mark-hola bola de perdedores ¿Cómo están? ¿Listos para la humillación?

Todos-hola Mark

Mark-el "fabuloso" Mark, para ustedes- yo tenía que aguantar mi ira y así lo hice o bueno… por un buen tiempo.

Luego comenzó la fiesta de final de curso, las premiaciones, yo era listo tanto como los compañeros más inteligentes, pero ellos eran los típicos lame botas, y ellos se llevaban los premios en el ámbito intelectual, también era atlético, pero en este caso los otros lo eran más, así que en definitiva no gane ningún premio, no me sentía mal por ello, lo que me molestaba era que me los restregaran en la cara y para empeorar las cosas bino Mark a joder un rato.

Mark-¿Qué premios ganaste?, oh es cierto, tu no ganaste nada jejeje

-ya cállate Mark-le dije

Mark-el "fabuloso" Mark para ti y no me hables así si no quieres que te de unos cuantos golpes

-mejor dicho el fastidioso, apestoso, imbécil, Mark-dije molesto, todos me quedaron mirando 0.0, yo sabía lo que iba a venir, pero valía la pena

Mark-¿Qué dijiste idiota?

-mas encima eres retrasado, ni siquiera puedes entenderme-dije con la ira creciendo

Mark-despídete de este mundo idiota-y me lanzo un puñetazo, normalmente me abría dado de lleno en el estomago… y esta no fue la excepción

Agggg-fue el único sonido que pude producir, si todo hubiese sido normal, me habría quedado ahí tirado, pero esta vez, no

Toma ya-le dije cuando le di un feroz golpe a la barbilla, el se tambaleo hacia atrás, un solo golpe no lo detendría, se abalanzo corriendo sobre mí como una bestia, pero…

Mark-ahora si te mato maldito hijo de puta y luego a tu estúpida madre-¡clic!, fue lo que sonó en mi interior, un gatillo que libero la cólera que sentía, y un brillo asesino en los ojos parecido a cuando mueves el punto de un puntero laser en la obscuridad

Le rompí la mandíbula a Mark y unos dientes de un solo golpe, voló aproximadamente dos metros hacia atrás, yo quede con el puño estirado mirándolo fijamente, mi mano ardía por el dolor y lo recorría un pequeño hilo de sangre, la expresión de todos fue como si les hubiesen dicho que se cortaría el internet por toda la eternidad, yo seguía con mucha furia y me acerque hacia el delirante cuerpo de Mark

-jamás vuelvas a insultar a mi madre-le dije muy enojado, levante mi brazo y le di un golpe mountrozamente fuerte… pero no le dio en la cara, sino a dos centímetros de esta, dejando un pequeño cráter en el piso, me levante y me dirigí a casa, llegue y mi madre me pregunto porque tenía la mano ensangrentada, yo le dije que me caí por el camino, me fui a mi habitación y me recosté, estaba muy confundido me quede pensando un momento y me dormí, no soñé nada en especial, solo estaba flotando en la obscuridad como acostumbro, así que me dispuse a liberar mi mente, apareció un lápiz ante mí y comencé a dibujar un gran bosque pero apareció algo que no tenía previsto, un ojo rojo entre los arboles y me di cuenta que el sol era negro, trate de borrar el ojo y modificar el sol, pero no funcionaba, entonces el ojo rojo salto y comenzó a morderme el brazo, el dolor se sentía muy real, lo agarre y lo lance lejos entonces todo el paisaje cambio a negro de nuevo, pero esta vez solo estábamos el ojo y yo, el venia a morderme de nuevo, pero en un rápido reflejo, dibuje un rayo que caía del cielo y luego le di una patada, entonces el ojo salto y me volvió a agarrar el brazo pero esta vez sus dientes eran como los dientes de una moto-cierra ,me arranco el brazo, el dolor era insoportable ,no sé porque no despertaba, entonces el ojo salto a mi cabeza y desperté, pero habría preferido seguir dormido, era de noche , mi casa estaba, ¡estaba en medio de un bosque!, es decir, seguíamos en la ciudad pero todo estaba lleno de arboles y raíces, y al lado de mi cama había una gran mancha negra el piso, estaba carbonizado, como si… como si le hubiese caído un rayo, yo sorprendido me levante y toque la mancha, seguía tibia, mire mi mano y vi que tenía un tatuaje, ¿pueden adivinar que era?... exacto un ojo rojo frente a un sol negro, me senté en el suelo en shock, entonces dos hombres entraron por la puerta de mi pieza

¿?1-rapido niño, ven acá no queda mucho tiempo- me tomo del hombro y me tiro por la caza yo no podía hablar

¿?2-gracias por traerlo seron

Seron-de nada señor

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunte

¿?2-mi nombre es stablizer

Seron-y yo me llamo seron

¿Por qué están aquí?-pregunte

Stablizer-mira ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo, acompáñanos rápido

Ok-dije, me metieron a un auto y mientras seron conducía stablizer me explicaba todo, yo lo entendí a la perfección, al parecer ellos se metieron en mi mente (no me dijeron como) para decirme una palabra, según stablizer el cerebro de los seres humanos se usa solo un 14% el otro 86% permanece inactivo junto con todas las habilidades que podría tener un hombre telequinesia, psicoquinesia, etc. Pero hay otros hombres que usan el 100% de su cerebro y aprenden una de esas habilidades, pero cuando escuchan la palabra no surte efecto, si uno de esos hombres no aprende ninguna habilidad y escucha la palabra, algo pasa, se le da un poder inimaginable, según dicen, pero solo una persona tiene todas esas características, yo, lo del ojo rojo es para supuestamente canalizar ese poder, debió haber sido diferente, pero como le cogí miedo me atormento en una pesadilla

Nos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia un acantilado con…

¿Una puerta? ¿Qué utilidad tiene aquí? No hay nada en kilómetros-dije yo extrañado

Stablizer-no es una puerta común, es para alguien como tú, ahora te debes ir para no volver-eso lo dijo muy serio

-¡¿Qué?! No puedo hacer eso, m-mi madre está aquí-dije yo

Seron-no ya no esta debe haber muerto-después de ese comentario, me quede sin habla

Stablizer-escucha te buscamos durante mucho tiempo, pero te encontramos demasiado tarde, algo que no te dije, es que la palabra tarda 24 horas en hacer efecto completo, por desgracia el mundo se va a acabar después de esas 24 horas, las cuales por cierto ya van a cumplirse-dijo eso ultimo mirando hacia atrás, una gran ola de fuego se acercaba a nosotros-hazlo seron.

Seron-sí señor, lo siento mucho muchacho-el toco mi frente y extrajo mi memoria de ciertos eventos y los modifico,

ahora mi nombre es mk2 soy huérfano no tenía amigos y tengo que juntar nueve palabras más para poder volver a reanimar a la raza humana, entonces stablizer me empujo por la puerta mientras yo me desmayaba y pude ver como todo desaparecía en una tormenta de fuego y sangre.

Gracias por leer en el próximo capitulo empieza mlp, siento mucho hacerlos esperar es que quiero una buena historia


	3. viajando

Me encontraba cayendo en un abismo tan obscuro como el lado obscuro de la luna y tan frio como este, era como mi sueño, estaba completamente desorientado, no savia donde era arriba, o abajo, entonces un destello se genero y una luz me ilumino, estaba flotando, era como estar en un coma pero despierto, entonces una vos me hablo

Voz-hola mk2, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Desorientado-dije con los ojos cerrados

Voz-no te preocupes es de lo más normal, así que eres "tinta-fugaz123"

¿Qué? ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre de devianart?-le dije impresionado

Voz-me encantas tus dibujos de mlp- dijo riendo era una vos femenina

Gracias, no quiero ser grosero, pero, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Voz-Ho lo siento mucho, es que me desvarié, no pasa mucha gente por aquí-dijo un poco deprimida

Lo siento, no quise ser grosero-dije apenado- pero estoy un poco atontado por el frio, supongo, dije con una sonrisa

Voz-perdóname, es que se me olvido sacarte de ahí- entonces todo se ilumino una mano celeste de gigante me tomo y me llevo a la luz, al calor, me sentí mucho mejor

Voz-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto preocupada, su voz e calmaba mucho entonces abrí mas los ojos y la vi, i no pude aguantarlo

-que hermosa eres-dije, ella se sonrojo pero más que al máximo, (se parecía a midna de zelda, no la enana, la princesa, aun así les diré una descripción, tenía la piel color cian, ojos de iris rojas y la parte que debía ser blanca, era amarilla, su cabello era rojo y brillaba, tenía un vestido como una capa con capucha, ella era como de mi tamaño)

Voz-n-no te burles-dijo más seria, mis instintos se apoderaron de mí y me acerque a su cara y la bese

-"tal vez sea un sueño y no la vuelva a ver"-pensé, ella me correspondió el beso, pero se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y me separo de sus labios, en ese momento me desmaye solo alcance a escuchar-"debes irte a tu mudo de fantasía, por cierto me llamo Iria"-luego mi vista se distorsiono y volví a caer en un abismo de obscuridad, pero esta vez, más feliz

Me desperté, en un árbol, uno muy grande, con un poco de dificultad me levante, estaba muy cansado, me disponía a bajar del árbol pero encontré una nota a mi lado, la cual decía:

Hola mk2, si lees esto es porque estás vivo, el objetivo de que estés aquí es que debes completar un objetivo que se revelara conforme vayas completando la dimensión en la que se te ha puesto, tu historia actual es: mlp la magia de la amistad, suerte

Iria

Pd: deje una herramienta en tu bolsillo para defenderte, estoy segura de que te encantara

Pd2: por algunos de tus dibujos, y lo que me mostraste de tu personalidad, se que te dejaras llevar, o te acorralaran, así que no te sientas mal, no me enojare con tigo, se que ese beso fue una equivocación-pude sentir su tristeza al escribir estas palabras-

Ok, veamos iria que me dejaste- revise mi bolsillo y me encontré con un lápiz, no le encontré significado hasta que, encontré la inscripción: "como un sueño", sonreí-gracias, entonces vi que me faltaba algo de leer la carta:

Esta carta se autodestruirá en cuanto termines de leer estos números en serie 3…2…1 ¡¿Qué esperas?! Suelta la nota. muy tarde

la carta exploto en mis manos lo que asusto a algunos animales de alrededor y a una pegaso amarilla, que se escondía tiernamente debajo de unas cuantas hojas, yo baje del árbol ella se tapo los ojos

No temas fluttershy-le dije con una calmada voz, ella se destapo los ojos y me vio, se calmo un poco

Fluttershy-¿c-como sabes mi n-nombre?-pregunto todavía asustada

-co-coincidencia, supongo-dije un poco preocupado

-¿q-que cosa eres?-pregunto cada vez con menos miedo, supongo que al ver que no era agresivo

-soy un humano-dije calmado, ella puso cara de asombro-¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

Flutter-no es que una vieja leyenda dice que el bosque everfree es un pedazo del mundo de los humanos-

¿En serio? No tenía idea-dije calmado

Flutter-¿y qué haces aquí?-dijo perdiendo toda su timidez

Estoy perdido-dije mintiendo, no le quería decir todavía mi propósito aquí

Flutter-oh, no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos-dijo ella con una sonrisa

Gracias, y ¿donde están tus amigas?-le dije

Flutter-a si, ahora mismo íbamos a la boda de shining armor-dijo ella feliz, eso me izo temblar un poco

¿Con la princesa candase?-dije un poco asustado

Flutter-si pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo extrañada

Otra coincidencia, supongo, o acaso, ¿desconfías de mí?

Flutter-o no, bueno si, digo un poco, es que… perdón-dijo un poco complicada

No te preocupes, es normal sospechar-dije sentándome en el pasto ella sonrió entonces se escucho dos voces que decían lo mismo

¿?-¡un humano!-mire, y era una unicornio morada y una poni verde lima, las reconocí de inmediato, eran Twilight y lyra

Hola-las salude, ellas se quedaron sin habla, yo mire extrañado-¿hola? ¿Hello? , no se mas idiomas-dije, entonces ellas reaccionaron y vinieron corriendo hacia mi

Twi-¿Cómo te llamas?

Lyra-¿de dónde vienes?

Twi-¿viniste con alguien más?

Lyra-¿Cómo llegaste?

Twi-¿Qué vino primero, el huevo o la gallina?

-mi nombre es mk2, de la tierra y de una país que ya no exista, vine solo, llegue por una palabra y gracias a una amiga y bino primero el huevo, ahora por favor cálmense y yo le hare unas preguntas, ok

Twi y lyra-¡OK!

¿Para que vinieron?-pregunte

Twi-para llevar a flutter a la boda de mi hermano-dijo

-ok, ¿puedo ir yo?-pregunte

Twi-no creo que te dejen entrar, pero puedo decirle a la princesa celestia

Ok-le respondí

Lyra-ok, ahora yo quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿está bien?

Ok, ¿Cuál es?-le dije

Lyra-¿Por qué viniste?

Estoy perdido entre mundos-dije un poco deprimido- mi planeta fue destruido, dos hombres me salvaron y me enviaron, pero si lo vemos de otra manera, soy el ultimo humano-todos pusieron cara de 0.0

Twi-lo siento-dijo con una lagrima casi saliendo

-no te preocupes, no tenía amigos y era huérfano-ese comentario no ayudo en nada, entonces puse le puse una mano en la cabeza a twi y a flutter, pero ellas seguían llorando, entonces escuche tres voces, voltee y vi que eran tres ponis, una muy chillona y rosada, otra muy agresiva y celeste con multicolor y la tercera con un acento extraño, rubia y sombrero, pero todas decían lo mismo-

¡SUELTA A MIS AMIGAS!-gritaron, entonces la rosada me dio un cabezazo en las costillas, la celeste y la del sombrero me querían dar un golpe al mismo tiempo, pero las esquive, con una agilidad que me sorprendió incluso a mí, entonces saque el lápiz de mi bolsillo y, encerré a la rosada en un bloque de hielo, antes que la del sombrero me quisiera dar una patada dibuje un bloque de metal que se interpuso entre ella y yo, pero ella confiada pateo el bloque con todas sus fuerzas y pero fue más que ella y quedo muy aturdida se movía graciosamente hacia todos lados, la pegaso color cian me quería envestir desde el aire pero yo modifique las corrientes de aire a su alrededor, para que no se pudiera estabilizar y quedo volando hacia todos lados, después de terminar eso, me percate de que cuando dibujaba me cansaba según que tan difícil fuera el dibujo, no me cansaron mucho los bloques lo que me canso fue modificar las corrientes de aire ,me sentía exhausto.

Cálmense por favor, no estoy dañando a sus amigas-les dije exhausto

Twi-tiene razón, de hecho nos estaba consolando-dijo twi después de eso las libere, luego les explique todo desde que flutter me vio y de que yo era el ultimo humano, ellas también lloraron, luego todos nos presentamos frente a todos y luego twi dijo algo,

Twi-¿Cómo hiciste para detenerlas? ¿De dónde salieron esos materiales?- yo les explique mi estado de humano y les mostré el tatuaje y el lápiz, ellas quedaron impresionadas

Y ¿cuando es la boda de tu hermano?-le pregunte a twi

Twi-en tres días, por cierto chicas, ya debemos irnos, Mk si quieres me acompañas para preguntarles a las princesas si puedes asistir a la boda-dijo despreocupada

Ok, te acompaño-dije, nos despedimos todos y luego acompañe a twi. pasar por poniville fue un poco vergonzoso, principalmente porque todos y todas me miraban, y me apuntaban, me picaban con ramas como si fuera un animal salvaje luego en la estación de trenes un pequeño dragón le hablo a twi yo lo reconocí, era spike

Spike-hey Twi ¿Qué haces?

Twi-buscándote

Spike-¿para qué?

Twi-quiero que le envíes una carta a la princesa celestia

Spike-está bien-dijo el dragón saco una hoja y una pluma y comenzó a escribir luego le mando la carta y por supuesto recibió la respuesta de inmediato, la carta decía exactamente:

Querida estudiante:

Claro que puedes llevar al humano a la fiesta, pero esta bajo tu supervisión si hace algo malo tú pagaras por sus equivocaciones

Atte. Princesa celestia

¿Por qué habla de mi como si se tratara de un animal?-dije un poco molesto

Twi-tal vez porque en la carta dije que eras mi mascota-dijo un poco avergonzada

¡¿QUEEEEE?!, P-PERO ¿Por qué DIJISTE ESO?- dije impresionado

Twi-porque si le hubiese dicho otra cosa, no creo que te hubiese dejado entrar-dijo roja como un tomate

Está bien, iré pero solo hay una cosa que me incomoda-dije

Twi-¿Qué cosa?

-¿que ropa me pongo? Porque esta esta toda rasgada

Twi-pues, puedes decirle a rarity que te diseñe ropa o te la puedes dibujar-dijo twi

Hummmm-yo creo que debería….

Bueno aquí termina el 3er capitulo de "el renacimiento" vienen las alternativas

a) Debería dejar que rarity me hiciera vestuario

b) Me dibujo ropa y en ese caso ¿Cómo debería ir? Ej.: con la ropa de kratos o link ,de entrenador pokemon, no se ustedes deciden

Buen me despido hasta la otra su amigo MK2kreator


	4. Chapter -4

Hm creo que me vestiré de hellsing, me vestiría de Dante, pero él es más formal-dije, pensando en voz alta

Twi-¿Quién es Dante y hellsing?-dijo extrañada, yo la mire con cara de asombro extremo, luego recordé que no conocía la cultura humana

Olvídalo-dije, procedí a sacar mi lápiz, y comencé a dibujar, pero al hacer la primera línea, me di cuenta de que todos me miraban-

creo que debería hacer esto en un lugar más privado-dije

Twi-si yo también creo- luego nos fuimos a la casa de twi, camino hacia su casa vi por el rabillo del ojo a tres sombras pequeñas que nos perseguían, me puse a la defensiva y en cuanto twi abrió la puerta de su casa, las tres sombras saltaron, con tres movimientos de lápiz las encerré en una jaula de madera

Impresionante-dijo una de las sombras, al parecer, no eran sombras, eran capas, se las quitaron y vi que eran tres pequeñas ponis, obviamente las CMC

¿Qué hacen?-les pregunte calmado

Queríamos ganar nuestras cutemarcks como ninjas espías-dijo una de ellas que tenía un moño rojo

¿Y qué forma tendría esa cutemarcks?-pregunte

Hummmm, no pensé en eso-dijo una de pelaje naranjo- después de liberarlas entraron a la casa de twi, se sentaron en el piso y se presentaron yo también me presente

Applebloom-y… ¿Cómo hiciste para encerrarnos?

-magia-les dije, ellas quedaron impresionadas

Scotaloo-¿y los humanos tienen cutemarcks?

-mm si algunos, yo creo que la mía es esta-les dije y les enseñe mi mano derecha

Sweete Bell-¿y que simboliza?

-no tengo idea, pero si se cual es mi talento especial-dije

AB-¿Cuál es?

Dibujar-les dije

Applebloom-que aburrido

Yo no lo creo así, por ejemplo cuando tu dibujas algo, creas un ser, algo que posee forma y tamaño, en pocas palabras, para mi dibujar es… distorsionar la realidad a una mas bella que la anterior, aunque solo dibuje una flor, o un traje que es lo que voi a hacer ahora-dije eso y me levante

Scoot-¿Qué cosa?

Un traje-saque mi lápiz y empecé, cada trazo, cada movimiento del lápiz era seguido por los ojos de las pequeñas, y los ojos de twi, al final termine: un atuendo rojo sangre me quedo exactamente igual, estaba tan inspirado que incluso dibuje las armas,

Scoot-¡guau! Eres igual de genial que RD-dijo eso y todos la miraron con cara de 0.0

SB-¿Qué…

AB-dijiste?

Scoot-que es igual de genial que… o no ¿Qué acabo de decir?-y se fue corriendo de ahí casi llorando

Creo que deberían seguirla y cerciorarse de que no haga una estupidez-dije yo mirando a las dos CMC que quedaban- ellas no respondieron y se fueron rápidamente

twi ¿podrías mirar a otro lado mientras me cambio?-le pregunte un poco incomodo

Twi-¿Por qué?

Los ponis tienen pelaje que los cubre, pero los humanos no son de andar desnudos por ahí-le respondí igual de incomodo

Twi-ok, ok me volteare-y se volteo, yo me cambie rápido

Y ¿Cómo me queda?-le dije, ella se volteo y se quedo si habla unos segundos

Twi-… te queda muy bien, no sé como describirlo-dijo y se puso un poco roja

Gracias, bueno creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a tus amigas-le dije mientras me ponía los lentes de hellsing-¿por quién vamos primero?

Twi- creo que por rarity y Pinkie pie, sus casas quedan más cerca

Ok-creo que deberíamos primero con rarity-dije eso y spike salto hacia mí, con cara de enojo, al parecer no me reconoció y por el aspecto de hellsing, creo que pensó algo malo, yo lo agarre con una mano

Spike, soy yo-le dije, el reacciono

Spike-Wow Mk ¿eres?... si eres tú, lo ciento, es que no te reconocí, y con ese traje tienes un aspecto muy peligroso-

Gracias, bueno ¿nos acompañas a la casa de rarity?-le pregunte con una sonrisa

Spike-por supuesto- dijo entusiasmado, y nos dirigimos a la casa de rarity, esta vez el trayecto fue diferente, los ponis no me miraban con extrañeza, me miraban impresionados, eso no me incomodaba tanto, en fin, llegamos a la casa de rarity y nos recibió con una sonrisa

Rarity-buenos días, bienvenidos a la…la-se quedo mientras me veía

Buenos días, mi nombre es mk2 pero prefiero Mk -le dije y me saque los lentes, al parecer eso la calmo un poco

Rarity-Yo me llamo rarity-se quedo mirándome un rato, pero a mí fue a lo que menos le prestó atención, le prestó más atención a mi ropa, en eso twi, interrumpió su apreciación de mi traje

Twi-el es un humano, según nos ha contado el ultimo…-y así le explico a rarity como llegue aquí y también le conto lo que saben de mi-

Rarity-ya veo, pero cambiando de tema, ¿Quién te hizo esa ropa?-

-yo mismo la hice, ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta?-le dije sonriendo

Rarity- si y mucho pero… siento que le falta algo-

-de hecho si-saque el lápiz de mi bolsillo y dibuje un sombrero rojo, me lo puse junto con los lentes-

¿y qué tal ahora?-le pregunte

Rarity-perfecto, simplemente, perfecto, pero… todavía no me dicen a que vienen-

Twi-vinimos a buscarte para ir a la boda de mi hermano

Rarity-ok, preparare mis cosas, me demorare un poco así que podrían ir a buscar a las otras chicas

Twi-ok adiós rarity

Adiós-me despedí yo-

twi-spike ¿vienes o te quedas?

Spike-awdweadaaw…- solo balbuceo mientras se quedo mirando a rarity

Twi-creo que se queda jeje-despues de eso fuimos a la casa de Pinkie, ella nos recibió normalmente, no sintió nada al verme vestido así, hablamos y twi le pregunto si estaba lista

PP-siempre estoy lista… oh espera debo preparar algunos pastelillos-dijo eso y desaparecio

Ok nos vemos-me despedí-eso fue extraño ¿Cómo lo hace?

Twi-nadie lo sabe, pero así es Pinkie, bueno ¿Quién sigue?

Creo que flutter, debemos darle tiempo para que deje a todas sus mascotas listas ¿no crees?

Twi-hm si vamos-

nos dirigíamos a casa de flutter cuando sentí un grito que se acercaba cada vez más, mire y era rainbow que caía como de costumbre.

RD-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- yo salte en el aire y la alcance a agarrar

RD-hm es la primera vez que me estrello y el suelo es cómodo y tibio-dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras se acomodaba, me fije en twi y estaba ligeramente enojada

Twi-¿estas cómoda RD?

RD-más de lo que crees-dijo comensando a quedarse dormida

Qué bueno que te guste-dije calmado, ella abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio donde estaba, se puso un poco roja, pero luego se calmo y se bajo

RD-podrías atajarme más seguido, ¿te gustaría practicar con migo?

Twi-lo siento, pero no vinimos por eso

RD-y ¿a qué vienen?

-de hecho íbamos a casa de flutter a decirle si estaba lista para ir a la boda de el hermano de twi, ¿y tú ya estas lista?-le pregunte

RD-Sip

Entonces nos puedes ayudar a decirle a applejack si esta lista-dije mirándola

RD-Em, ahora que recuerdo, debo preparar una cosa más jajajaja, nos vemos en la estación de tren, adiós-y se fue volando rápidamente

Twi-es una perezosa-dijo mirándome

Si, pero me gusta eso de ella-le dije

Twi-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo con cara de impresión y levemente triste

Porque es una de las pegasos mas atléticas, pero cuando se trata de trabajar, es una perezosa-dije sonriendo, mirando el cielo

Twi-o ya veo, bueno… ¿vamos por flutter?-

Ok vamos-dije, llegamos a la casa de flutter y tocamos la puerta

Flutter-ya voy- abrió la puerta y me vio y… y se desmayo

No sé cómo, pero lo veía venir-dije mirándola con una sonrisa

Twi-creo que me quedare cuidándola, mientras podrías ver a applejack

Ok, voy-dije, mientras salía me dirigía hacia poniville y al llegar me percate de algo… no tenía idea de cómo llegar, (en la serie siempre dan un salto hacia la granja nunca muestran el camino), así que le pregunte a un poni, pero salió corriendo, luego le pregunte a otro, lo mismo y lo mismo paso otras cuatro veces

¿?-saldrán siempre corriendo, le tienen miedo a tu mirada

¿Quién eres?-le pregunte mientras volteaba

¿?-mi nombre es vinil scrach, pero me conocen como dj pon3-dijo la poni blanca con pelo azul y unas gafas moradas

Un gusto, me llamo mk2, oye ¿Por qué dices que le tienen miedo a mi mirada?-le pregunte

Vinil- ven, acércate-dijo, yo me acerque

Vinil-mas-yo me acerque más, entonces ella se saco las gafas, dejando ver unos ojos carmesí

Vinil-yo también pase ese problema

No entiendo porque se asustan, son los ojos más hermosos que jamás he visto , al decir eso ella se sonrojo.

Vinil-Emmm… gracias, tu tampoco estas nada mal- dijo volviéndose a poner las gafas, sonriendo y un poco roja

Oye por cierto ¿sabes donde queda sweet Apple acres?-le pregunte, su cara cambio a tristeza

Vinil-¿v-vas a ver a AJ?- me pregunto desanimada

Si (la cara de vinil se deprimió mucho mas) es que me invitaron a la boda del hermano de twi, y quiero ver si tiene su equipaje listo ¿quieres acompañarme?- le pregunte, casi pude ver cómo le brillaban los ojos detrás de las gafas, comenzamos a caminar a casa de AJ entonces…

Oye vinil-le dije

Vinil-¿si?

¿Por qué tu no me encontraste extraño cuando llegue?- le pregunte, ella ocupo su magia y me lanzo hacia unos árboles y me paralizo con la misma magia

¡¿Qué te pasa?!-le pregunte exaltado, pero al parecer no me escucho, solo se acerco a mí, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mi cara

vinil-Porque eres único como yo-entonces me beso, yo estaba impresionado pero entonces algo reacciono dentro de mí, mi tatuaje dio un pequeño resplandor y la magia de vinil se rompió, le correspondí el beso, ella comenzó a bajar más su pesuña, entonces la detuve

Quisiera seguir, pero no puedo, lo siento-le dije y la aleje de mi

Vinil-no, perdóname me deje llevar, creo que me iré a casa, solo debes seguir ese camino y llegaras a sweet Apple acres, nos vemos mk2-dijo un poco triste y se fue. Yo seguí caminando durante unos minutos y llegue a sweet Apple acres, donde estaba una AJ contenta pateando arboles junto a Big Macintosh, al llegar salude a AJ a lo lejos, entonces big Mac me vio y al verme vestido así… bueno supongo que pensó igual que spike, solo que a big Mac no lo puedo detener con una mano, pero intente co dos manos, big Mac venia corriendo a envestirme y yo corría hacia él, no tenía idea de cómo lo detendría entonces el momento llego, el estaba a tres centímetros de mi y entonces sentí como si el tiempo se ralentizara, pude sentir mis latidos acelerándose, la adrenalina fluyendo por mi sistema, puse mis manos en la cara de big Mac y empuje hacia el suelo, yo salte lo que causo que la cara de big Mac se deslizara unos tres metros en el suelo entonces AJ llego

AJ-detente big Mac-dijo desesperada, pero él no escucho, se abalanzo de nuevo sobre mí, pero esta vez no tenia tanto impulso y lo detuve con ambas manos

No quiero lastimar a tu familia, soy amigo de AJ-dije calmado

AJ-dice la verdad hermano-entonces el dejo de empujar y yo lo solté, en seguida recupero su actitud calmada

Debo admitir que eres muy fuerte casi no te pude detener-dije sonriendole

BM-eee yup- solo dijo eso y se fue, con su habitual paz aunque todavía se le notaba un poco de ira

AJ-por poco, por cierto ¿a qué bienes?

Vine a ver si tienes todo listo para ir a la boda-le dije

AJ-si de hecho ahora me dirigía a la estación

¿Me acompañas para ir a buscar a tus amigas?-le pregunte

AJ-claro vamos, por cierto que buen atuendo

Gracias-dije, ella fue a buscar sus cosas y partimos a la casa de rarity, por el camino encontramos a PP y a RD, cuando llegamos a casa de rarity ella estaba lista, obviamente se preparo hasta para un apocalipsis zombi, con varias maletas enormes, maletas que spike terminaría cargando.

Luego fuimos a casa de fluttershy, quien esta vez no se desmayo al verme, pero note que estaba roja y twi estaba riendo por lo bajo, cuando le pregunte a flutter que pasaba hizo como que no me escuchaba, cuando le pregunte a twi me dijo : "le da vergüenza pensar que se desmayo por ti jeje" ,

luego nos fuimos a la estación de tren donde partiríamos a canterlot

here we go-dije mientras miraba por la ventana

Perdón por demorarme tanto es que las vacaciones no me dan tiempo para escribir me despido ¡feliz escritura¡


	5. rojo paro los toros y los ponis

Me encontraba en un tren hacia canterlot, con 6 ponis un bebe dragón y me rebajaron a mascota, además me dirigía a una de las bodas más terribles de canterlot, donde el hermano mayor de twi se casaría con la reina chrysalis quien se disfrazo de su prometida la princesa candase, donde las chicas tendrían que luchar por volver a traer la armonía a canterlot y yo… estaba muy preocupado… ahorrando energías, bien, durmiendo, procure no volverá soñar porque tenía miedo de que pasara lo mismo que paso la primera vez, pero no podía evitarlo, ya que me daba el sol en la cara, y yo debía hacer algo para alivianar ese calor; bueno en resumidas cuentas el carro en el que íbamos llego hecho un iglú

En cuanto nos bajamos del carro, el calor volvió

-¿Por qué hace tanto calor?- dije mirando hacia el sol

Twi-¿no te gusta el calor? ¿Entonces porque no te quitas lo que llevas puesto?

-ya te dije que los humanos no son de andar desnudos por ahí-

Twi-entonces no te quejes por el sol que la gran diosa celestia nos da-dijo con el seño fruncido y los ojos cerrados

¿?-gracias por tu elogio querida estudiante, pero creo que eres muy ruda con tu mascota-dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas

-princesa celestia, gusto que este aquí-le dije sin mirarla

p. celestia-¿Cómo savias que era yo?-dijo extrañada, las chicas también miraron extrañadas

Sherlock holmes mode on:

-en primer lugar dijo "gracias por tu elogio" eso dice que hablábamos de usted, en segundo lugar también dijo tu mascota y Twilight solo le ha contado eso a dos personas y a menos que sea mi clon o spike usted es (me volteo y la miro a los ojos) la princesa celestia- dije eso y me arrodille frente a ella

p. celestia-es muy inteligente sr…

-MK2

Twi- princesa ¿Por qué lo trata de "sr" si es mi mascota?-lo dijo como en un tono de mmm "eres mio e inferior a mi"

p. celestia- porque tiene la inteligencia suficiente como para ser declarado uno de nosotros, como me lo ha demostrado, decirle mascota, sería como decirle mascota a spike

Twi-Ho… entiendo-dijo mirando al suelo

-no te preocupes twi porque aunque no sea una mascota siempre estaré ahí como una mascota, para ayudarte, apoyarte y protegerte, creo que estaré mas bien… como un hermano-le dije, ella sonrió

Twi-claro

¿?-¡hey! Creí que tu hermano era yo-dijo una voz amistosa a nuestras espaldas- twi miro y su sonrisa se puso aun mas grande y corrió hacia un poni blanco con melena azul

Twi-(emocionada) ¡hermano!- lo abrazo fuertemente

p. celestia-el capitán de la guardia, real shining armor, tu hermano insistió en dejar su puesto de vigilancia para venir a verte

SA-es que no podía aguantar a ver a mi hermana y a su "mascota"- dijo con una sonrisa mirando a twi y luego a mí

SA-pero ahora debo volver a mi puesto, lo siento, después hablamos twi

Twi-está bien, hasta luego hermano- dice eso y el hermano de twi se retira

P. celestia-bueno, como sabrán las llame a todas no solo para pasear, cada una tendrá una tarea especifica que la misma princesa candase a pedido, rarity será la encargada de la decoración de la boda

Rarity-¡hay! Que emoción, tengo mucho que hacer, que emoción, una boda para una princesa que emoción, que emoción, que emoción, que…- la princesa se aclaro la garganta, dándole la señal a rarity que se callara

p. celestia-bueno como decía, rainbow dash y Pinkie pie estarán a cargo de la entretención

Pp- será la fiesta de bodas más grande de todas

RD- hare una gran presentación tal y como si los wonderbolts fueran a estar ahí

P. celestia- gracias por tu entusiasmo Pinkie, y en cuanto a lo de los wonderbolts estarán invitados a la boda-RD no dijo nada solo se le quedo una sonrisa pegada al rostro

P. celestia-en cuanto a la música, fluttershy tu estarás encargada de ello, este fue un cambio de último minuto ¿te gustaría hacer esto?

Flutter-s-si claro princesa me sentiría alagada- dijo con una sonrisa timida

P. celestia-applejack estará encargada de el banquete de la boda ¿estás lista para esto?

AJ-por su puesto princesa, sus bocas no olvidaran jamás la exquisita comida que les voy a preparar

P. celestia- y en cuanto a Twilight, tu acompañaras al novio en el altar

Twi-¡que genial! esperare cada segundo con ansias

p. celestia-me alegra tu entusiasmo querida alumna

Y ¿yo que haré?- pregunte

p. celestia-ya que jamás habías estado en el castillo, te puedo guiar por él mientras dejamos a tus amigas en sus puestos

Ok, ¿vamos?- ella asintió, mientras pasábamos por el castillo pude notar unos ojos azules como la noche que me observaban, al voltear ya no estaban aunque tenía una idea de quién podía ser (por la definición de los ojos es un poco ovio ¿no? ¬¬)

AJ-¿Qué pasa terroncito?-

Nada es que pensé que… ¿Qué dijiste?

AJ-(sonrojada) que ¿Qué pasa?- en eso PP se da vuelta

PP-abría jurado que te escuche decir terroncito-AJ la mira enojada

PP-(nerviosa) ¿terroncito? ¿Qué terroncito? Me gustan los terroncito porque son dulces y de azúcar y son dulces y cuadrados y dulces y se derriten en la boca y… ¿ya dije dulces?

Sigh-suspire sonriendo y seguí caminando, AJ se oculto el resto del camino bajo su sombrero aunque casi podía verla de lo sonrojada que estaba. No paso nada mas durante el camino al dejar a las chicas a sus respectivas tareas, lo interesante binó después de eso

p. celestia-¿Qué haces aquí humano?-dijo con una voz muy seria

¿Princesa?-le dije extrañado por su tono de voz

p. celestia-¡guardias!-dijo, y de la nada salieron por lo menos 20 guardias armados con lanzas doradas a escasos milímetros de mi cuello, yo estaba aterrado, si movía un dedo estaba seguro de que me matarían

p. celestia-te lo volveré a preguntar, humano ¿Qué haces aquí?

-"diablos"-pensé-"si les digo que vengo en busca de poder sospecharan aun mas, ¿Qué puedo hacer?… ya se diré la verdad hasta cierto punto"- vine porque dos hombres y una mujer me trajeron

p. celestia-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes y donde están?

Sus nombres eran seron y stablizer la mujer se llama iria, en cuanto a donde están, no lo sé pero de lo que estoy seguro es… de que están muertos, iria sigue viva pero no sé donde esta-al decir eso se me escapo una lagrima, aunque no los conocí bien ellos sacrificaron su vida para salvarme, a mi, a la raza humana.

p. celestia-¿Por qué murieron?

Para salvarme

p. celestia-¿y para que te salvaron?

Lo desconozco, en términos simples: estoy perdido

p. celestia: y ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu mundo?-esta pregunte me hiso enojar un poco

Porque no sé como regresar y mi mundo está destruido, junto con todas las personas que conocía, y si quiere saber la razón se la diré antes de que pregunte-dije eso con un poco de ira- una gran tormenta de fuego los quemo vivos a todos, bebes, adultos, ancianos, todos.

para luego seguir con el planeta soy el ultimo humano-mire mis manos y el tatuaje de mi mano derecha-si es que soy un humano-dije eso ultimo susurrando

p. celestia-pueden retirarse guardias-ellos se retiraron algunos limpiándose los ojos con las pesuñas otros se fueron pensantes para después también sacarse las lagrimas de los ojos, pero la princesa celestia permaneció con la misma cara seria que tenia al empezar el interrogatorio, solo hasta que se fue el último de sus guardias agacho la cabeza y una pequeña lagrima cristalina cayo de sus ojos, mostrando así que tenía un corazón mortal aunque fuera una diosa.

p. celestia-lo siento, no quería ser tan dura, pero tengo que proteger a todos de cualquier cosa que pueda pasar

Si, es verdad, pero podrías haber sido menos hostil-dije serio dándole la espalda

p. celestia-todavía tengo mucho que aprender- después de eso hubo silencio

¿Me guiarías por el resto del castillo?-le dije-la princesa se sorprendió

p. celestia- ¿Qué? ¿m-me perdonas?

No tengo otra opción además (dándome la vuelta y sonriendo) ¿Quién le puede dar la espalda al sol?- ella sonrió

p. celestia-gracias- yo m acerque a ella para limpiarle la lágrima que le quedaba en los ojos y entonces una vos grito

¿?-princeeeeeesaaaaa-venia acercándose a gran velocidad con una lanza en la mano, mi reacción fu solo reflejo, saque el lápiz de mi bolsillo y dibuje rápidamente una guillotina que encerró a mi atacante, pero también me dejo exhausto de inmediato.

Un movimiento y estas… shining armor?-le dije reconociéndolo y muy extrañado

Shining-apártese princesa-dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno e hizo volar la guillotina en mil pedazo y lanzo el filo directo hacia mí, yo me incline hacia atrás en plan matrix, pero el salto por encima mío y dirigió su lanza directo hacia mi cabeza yo moví mi cabeza hacia un lado y esquive su ataque por poco ya que me hizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla ; le di una patada, la cual bloqueo con su lanza pero el impulso lo aparto de mi yo me levante

¿Que haces?- le pregunte

Shining-protejo a la princesa-entonces se abalanzo de nuevo sobre mí

"mierda ¿por qué me puse este traje? ¿De dónde salió esa idea?"

(En otro lugar muy lejano)

Graifox-TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOTROLOLOLOLO LOLOLO

(Volviendo a la historia)

Shining se apresuraba a darme un segundo golpe

p. celestia-shining armor, ¡detente de inmediato!, shining paró en seco

Shining-pero princesa este animal la lastimo-ese comentario despertó a la bestia, no solo por el hecho de decirme animal, si no porque ya me han atacado muchas veces por mi apariencia y explote

p. celestia-no shining el…

si así es, la lastime y ¿que aras soldadito?-dije eso con mucha ira, aunque sabía que me había pasado de la ralla; shining no dijo nada pero su cara cambio completamente a ira y se lanzo contra mí, esta vez sordo ante las ordenes de la princesa, con su lanza cargada de magia destructiva, sabía que si me apartaba el golpe sería peor, así que me quede ahí esperando el golpe, y los últimos centímetros que separaban la lanza de mi estomago, me pregunte, "¿Qué pasaría después?" , pero no pude pensar en la respuesta porque shining asesto un feroz golpe… y yo también, el poni blanco voló por lo menos cinco metro hacia atrás con la mandíbula rota, pero por un precio…

La princesa celestia miraba horrorizada la escena junto con algunos guardias que se acercaron al escuchar a shining, yo no sabía porque, hasta que sentí unas puntadas en el estomago, mire y quede impactado, ¡la lanza me había atravesado!, pero era una sensación extraña, como si solo el dolor estuviera, además mi ropa no tenía ni una gota de sangre, mire a shining y miro también horrorizado, yo lo mire sonriendo

¿Qué pasa shining? ¿Te eje con la boca abierta? Jajajajaja-mi riza era macabra y gélida,

Tome la lanza y la retire lentamente, tampoco tenía ni una gota de sangre, pero podía sentir el dolor de la herida, cuando la retire me empecé a acercar a shining, el cual estaba paralizado por el miedo, y puse la puna de la lanza a escasos centímetros sus ojos

Las apariencias engañan ¿verdad?-clave la lanza con furia, pero al igual que la primera vez que me disponía a dar un golpe final, no lo hice, no pude y se que eso me jugara en contra algún dia

No lo hago por salvar ti, lo hice por twi-le dije, entonces shining se desmallo; primero mire a la princesa celestia la cual evadió mi mirada, luego a los guardias, que estaban vacilantes si hacer algo o no, vencí al más diestro de sus camaradas, estaba aterrados

Deberían atenderlo o su mandíbula empeorara-les dije a los guardias, los cuales reaccionaron y levantaron a shining, yo les dibuje una camilla para que la usaran, miraron extrañados y se fueron, dejándome a mí y a celestia en un incomodo silencio

p. celestia-¿te encuentras bien?-lo dijo con una voz de seriedad pero a la vez compasiva, yo toque donde debería estar la herida, pero ¡no había nada! ¡solo un agujero en mi traje!, me quede impresionado

S-si, e-estoy bien… creo-dije todavía anonadado

p. celestia-déjame ver tu herida-yo voltee y me reviso

p. celestia-n-¡no hay nada! pero e-es imposible yo vi como la lanza te atravesó ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

No lo sé-dije mirando hacia abajo, luego alguien rompió el silencio

¿?-sabes que tiene que ir a la cárcel, por lómenos hasta que termine la boda, ¿verdad hermana?-yo voltee para mirar una poni azul como la noche nos observaba, era la princesa luna

p. celestia- no lo creo, por lo que yo vi, fue en defensa propia, ¿verdad?- yo voltee impresionado,

¿En serio? Digo… si es verdad- podría jurar que podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de la princesa celestia-

p. luna-eso imagine, por cierto humano, mi nombre es luna, o princesa luna, como prefieras-se acerco a nosotros, la observe mejor y me percate de algo

¿Por qué nos observabas mientras paseábamos por el castillo?

p. luna-(levemente roja) no los observaba solo te observaba a ti… (Roja) ¡Digo! ¡Porque eres un humano y todo eso! ¿Verdad?

Bueno… es normal, si en mi mundo hubiésemos visto un poni que habla, también nos hubiésemos sorprendido

p. celestia y luna-¡¿en tu mundo los ponis no hablan?!

Em no pero eso lo puedo explicar en otro momento, creo que ahora me iré a disculpar con shining ¿Dónde queda la enfermería?

p. luna-yo te llevare- celestia la miro extrañada- ¡¿Qué?! Queda de camino a mi habitación, no es que me interese

p. celestia-¿por qué tan a la defensiva?- yo veía venir una pelea

Mejor vamos a ver a shining ¿no?-dije un poco preocupado

p. luna-si mejor vamos-yo me saque unas gotas de sudor de la frente y seguí a luna dejando a celestia en la cámara central, luna me dejo en la enfermería y siguió su camino yo me quede en la puerta de la enfermería un poco vacilante, pero decidí entrar

Bueno amigos eso es todo por ahora nos veremos en el próximo capitulo

¡Feliz escritura!

Pd: gracias a todos por leer hasta el final de veras, de veras J


	6. antes de la caida

Bueno, espero que me perdone-dije antes de entrar a la enfermería, para ver a shining armor-

¿Hola?, ¿shining?-me fije y vi que en una camilla estaba durmiendo, o inconsciente, mm no se la diferencia

Bueno, supongo que debo esperar a que despierte-

mientras esperaba varios guardias pasaban de vez en cuando, en una ocasión saque el lápiz de mi bolsillo y "casualmente" llegaron cinco guardias, comencé a dibujar mi celular y unos audífonos, el cansancio no fue grande pero me di cuenta que el celular no funcionaba, dibuje un MP3, y este si funciono-me quede un poco cansado pero decidí seguir,

después de todo no tenía nada más que hacer, luego de un momento me di cuenta que solo las cosas mecánicas y/o tecnológicas que comprendía a la perfección funcionaban así que me quede con el mp3 y los audífonos, paso un tiempo más y shining abrió los ojos lentamente yo me quite los audífonos por si decía algo, luego me vio y abrió los ojos de golpe

Shining-¿Qué haces aqu...!ow ¡-se toco la mandíbula la cual todavía no estaba completamente reparada

Tranquilo vine a pediré disculpas por lo que paso-él se tranquilizo un poco pero seguía a la defensiva y desconfiado

Shining-¿la princesa está bien?-pregunto en forma casi amenazante yo sonreí

Si está viva… pero no por mucho y quiero un millón de bytes antes de las 4-eso ultimo lo dije como broma, la cara shining era un poema

Era broma, está en la sala central limpiando el desastre que dejamos-dije sonriendo

Shining-¿nosotros? Tu-yo lo mire un poco indignado

Ey tu también clavaste la lanza en el piso y yo en la pared-shining pensó un momento y sonrió se sentó en la cama y se calmo

Shining-Si, pero tú me rompiste la mandíbula-

Y tú me hiciste un segundo ombligo-los dos nos reímos con ese comentario- luego hablamos un rato, me pregunto por lo de la lanza, yo le dije que no tenia ni idea de cómo sigo vivo y nos seguimos riendo, hasta que…

Pero… si no querías dañar a la princesa, y ella intento evitarlo, ¿Por qué quisiste seguir con la pelea?-aunque la respuesta era fácil era difícil responder

Porque ya me habían atacado dos veces antes que tu por cómo me veía o luzco, y por el hecho de que me llamaste animal-

shining-lo de animal si pero lo del traje es… es… cierto, lo admito, pero no es todo el traje, solo el sombrero cuando te vi en la estación te veías bien, como bueno alguien "normal" pero con el sombrero pareces un vampiro sediento de venganza y sangre-

Wow esa definición es muy acertada

Shining-¿Por qué? ¿Lo eres?

No porque… bueno no importa

Shining-y ¿Quiénes te atacaron ates que yo?

Spike y big Macintosh-

Shining-¿y cómo los venciste?-

Buenoo big Mac miro más de cerca el piso y spike, una mano lo detuvo-ambos nos reímos de eso

Bueno creo que deberías dormir un poco la decisión más grande de tu vida es en unas horas-le dije levantándome

Shining-si creo que tienes razón, bueno nos vemos mañana-dijo eso y se fue, pero se dio vuelta y dijo

Shining-por cierto mi novia quiere que tú seas su acompañante en la boda dijo que puedes llevar a alguien-

Genial, adiós-y shining se fue

Yo por mi parte fui a los jardines del castillo y me senté cerca de un árbol mirando la luna, y escuche una leve tonada… era la inconfundible voz de fluttershy entonces un conejo se acerco a mí, al parecer era ángel el conejo de flutter, era el u otro conejo que también pone cara de enojo

¿Escapas de flutter?-el asintió, yo le dibuje una zanahoria y el se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a comérsela calmado

¿No te gusta la música de flutter?-esa pregunta agarro por sorpresa al conejo, el cual pensó un poco pero luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro

¿Y qué música te gusta?- el conejo saco una chaqueta negra y unos lentes obscuros de la nada

Pensé que eso solo lo podía hacer Pinkie pie, bueno así que te gusta el rock hm buena elección-entonces se me ocurrió una idea-

PP sal de donde quiera que estés-entonces de la ventana de la torre más alta del castillo salio pp con un jet pack que lanzaba serpentinas y confeti

Eres impresionante ¿lo sabías?-ella se sonrojo un poco

PP-Bueno ¿para qué me llamaste?-

¿Tienes una guitarra eléctrica un generador y un amplificador?

PP-Si toma ahora debo volver a mis deberes nos vemos-entonces se puso unas botas con alas rosas y se fue, dejando las cosas que le pedí que saco de su cabello

De verdad es impresionante, bueno ahora la música, creo que tocare "in the end", es una de mis favoritas

It starts with [one]  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind i designed  
this rhyme to explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, didn't even know  
I wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a  
memory of a time when i [tried so hard]

Tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme  
to remind myself how (I tried so hard)  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so [far]  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a  
memory of a time when I [tried so hard]

Tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

Al terminar Ángel estaba fascinado junto con otros animales que también estaban por ahí y una pegaso amarilla

¿Les gusto?-todos asintieron como hipnotizados yo los saque de su trance con un chasquido todos reaccionaron

¿te gusto la canción flutter?- ella asintió binó hacia mí y me beso duro menos de un segundo , entonces flutter se dio cuenta de lo que izo y se desmayo yo la deje acostada a mi lado y vi como la luna empezaba a bajar lentamente, después de un momento flutter comenzó a temblar y yo le dibuje una frazada para que durmiera más a gusto, ella se acurruco y siguió durmiendo, yo le puse mi sombrero, y así paso la noche cerré los ojos para descansar y esta vez fue un dormir profundo sin sueños ni preocupaciones

Desperté en la mañana con el sol recién saliendo, flutter seguía a mi lado, su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi pierna, seguía con mi sombrero puesto, si me levantaba la despertaría así que me quede esperando a que despertara, cuando lo izo levanto la mirada y se saco el sombrero entonces vio donde estaba apoyada

Buenos días-le dije

Flutter-b-buenos días e-em yo quería p-pedirte

Tranquila se que lo que hiciste anoche fue un error-ella no dijo nada

Y… quieres comer algo de fruta o vamos a castillo a comer algo

Flutter-quiero comer un pastelillo así que yo creo que al castillo

Has hecho un versillo-ambos nos reímos

bueno vamos-y nos dirigimos al castillo para poder empezar el día al, llegar todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa, en cuanto llegamos todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros

Buenos días a todos-les dije sonriendo ¿Qué hay para desayunar? ¿Y qué pasa con esas miradas?-

RD, AJ, Twi, Rarity, PP, p. luna y celestia-¿Qué hicieron anoche?-yo casi me ahogue con un pastelillo que me estaba comiendo y lo hice bajar con jugo

¡Bueno que quieren matarme o que! No vuelvan a hacer eso-todos se disculparon

Además lo único que "hicimos" anoche fue que yo escuche la música de flutter y ella socucho mi música, nada más y PP debería saberlo no se por qué pregunta

PP-es que me deje llevar, *squee*

Pero en fin no, es tiempo para hablar de eso va a haber una boda y hay que concentrarse en eso, después de todo para eso están aquí y eso me recuerda, la novia, le dijo a shining que le gustaría que yo la acompañara en su boda y debo llevar pareja y como ustedes seis están ocupadas, ¿luna te gustaria ser mi pareja para la boda?-todos quedaron 0.0, menos luna que estaba sonriendo sonrojada

RD-bueno, yo no estaré tan ocupada

AJ, PP, Rarity, Flutter- ni yo-yo seguía mirando a la princesa luna

p. luna-me encantaría ir-dijo sonrojada

Genial-le sonreí, todas quedaron un poco desilusionadas

p. celestia-bueno ahora solo nos resta esperar

Si, un momento¿ y twi?-me preocupe

p. celestia-tubo un pequeño altercado con shining no la he visto desde entonces

"demonios ya descubrió a chrysails ahora todo depende de ella, solo me queda esperar"-pensé

Y así nos preparamos para una boda, pero esta vez, necesitarían ayuda

Gracias por leer hasta el final dattebayo digo, de veras

Feliz escritura

Pd:siento que sea tan corto y con falta de contenido pero era para solucionar algunos cabos sueltos que se podrían agravar mas tarde


End file.
